


Gods Spelled Backwards

by shenanigans1414



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dogs, But yeah they're all dogs, I thought I was crazy, M/M, there's a tag for that?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenanigans1414/pseuds/shenanigans1414
Summary: "Dude, what if instead of demigods, they were all DOGS?" Retelling the ballad of Solangelo in one of the weirdest ways possible. Although Will as a Golden Retriever makes a lot of sense.





	1. Chapter the First

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize--this came from a weird dream and also it's hard to write from the POV of a dog. But why not? Creative writing should be creative, right?

**Prologue by a puppy** _Will, 6 weeks_

 

> Hi there! My name is Will. I am a Good Boy. That’s what Master says. Master is a doggie doctor. His name is Dr. Appel but people call him Apollo. I do not know why. He has shiny yellow hair and he is very nice and he sings to us and takes care of us and helps dogs who need help.  I love Master.
> 
> I live in a place called Camp Half Breed. I do not know why it is called that. I live here all the time because Master is my master, just like my brothers and sisters. I have lots of brothers and sisters. But there are lots and lots of other dogs who do not live here all the time. They are just here sometimes.  Some dogs come in the morning and go home when the sun sets. Some dogs come to stay for days and days and days and then go home again. Others are here while they wait for their very own masters to come and find them. There’s other doggies that are sick that Master helps but they do not get to play with us very often. That makes me sad. I like to play.
> 
> I am a good cuddler. Master says so. When I was a little puppy I used to cuddle with Master at night but now that I am a bigger puppy I cuddle with other doggies because Master says that is being Helpful. I like being Helpful. I also am very good at licking. I lick and cuddle lots of other doggies, especially the ones who met Evil Monsters before they came here. I do not know what those monsters look like, but sometimes when Master is checking out the new dogs he will ask ‘What kind of Evil Monster could do this?!” Those dogs have boo-boos on their bodies or their spirits or both but cuddling and licking helps. I think Evil Monsters must be much worse than the ones we have at Camp Half Breed. There’s the Vacuum Monster which makes loud noises. I do not like the Vacuum Monster. There’s the Feather Monsters that sometimes visit us outside. They honk and chase us. There’s the Thunder Monster who makes the clouds glow and makes big scary noises. I really do not like the Thunder Monster.
> 
> I am happy that I have never met an Evil Monster. But I am sad that other doggies have met Evil Monsters. But I am happy that Master takes good care of me and gives me a nice place to live and lets me be Helpful. I like being Helpful by licking and cuddling doggies who need to be helped. When I am bigger I want to keep helping doggies just like Master. I love Master.

 

**Part 1** _Will, 5 months_

“Will!!! Come quick!”

Will stopped sniffing the yard’s eastern-most elm tree and cocked an ear. He knew that bark: it was his ‘sister’ Kayla. They weren’t _really_ littermates—he was a golden retriever, she was some sort of mixed-breed terrier—but she was one of the dogs that belonged to Master and lived at Camp Half-Breed all the time. She, like Will, tried to be Helpers. She didn’t have Will’s knack for healing (there seemed to be something special about his saliva and his cuddles were top-notch) but she helped the rescue dogs adjust to their new life at camp. Many had lived on the streets before or had neglectful or abusive owners. The idea that they were in a place where they wouldn’t need to worry about food or shelter, where their injuries would be treated, and where they’d hopefully find a forever home was a lot for many of them to process. Trust issues were a common problem, but Kayla and Austin (another ‘sibling,’ a black and white pitbull) were excellent at convincing newcomers that they were safe.

He ran over to Kayla, who was anxiously circling one of the new arrivals—a small Chihuahua mix named Harley. Harley hadn’t been at camp for very long but he seemed hell-bent on demonstrating that curiosity could kill the dog, too. This time, he’d literally stuck his nose where it didn’t belong and he’d ended up with a nasty insect sting. He was whimpering in pain and it seemed like he was having trouble breathing. Will immediately started licking the swollen nose—he didn’t want the little dog to suffocate—but he also managed to instruct Austin to go get help. Master Apollo knew that if one his dogs ran up to him barking, there was a serious problem and he should come investigate. Will knew that stings and bites made some dogs get all puffy and sick, and he didn’t know what type of reaction Harley would have. The odds suggested that he’d probably be fine, but he didn’t want to risk it.  

Master ran up, Austin anxiously at his heels, and made a sympathetic noise to little Harley’s whimpers. He knelt and laid his hand on Will’s head to get him to stop licking. “Good boy, Will. Let me see what’s wrong.” He immediately saw the problem. “Poor little guy! A bee sting right on your nose? That’s gotta hurt! Let’s take care of you.” He carefully picked Harley up and tucked him in the crook of his arm, but before he stood and quickly gave Austin and Will scratches. “Good boys! Such good boys! My little Helpers!” He then noticed Kayla, who was still nervously pacing. “And you too! Good girl, you can relax. I’m going to help Harley.” Giving all three dogs a big grin, he stood and hurried back inside.

They collapsed in a tired pile, the anxiety draining right out of them. Master would make everything better.

Kayla laid a paw on Will’s. “Thanks. I wasn’t sure what to do, whether it was a Big Problem or a Little Problem.” They always tried to take care of Little Problems by themselves, not wanting to bother Master and take him away from helping sick doggies.

Will gave her a little comforting lick. “You did the right thing. Good job, guys! We were good Helpers!” Praise from Master was always the best reward. Well, maybe the second best. Bacon was the best. “So...What’s up? There weren’t any new messages at the tree.”

Austin’s head tilted as he thought. “Well, Percy should be out of the infirmary today or tomorrow. And I heard that there were some new doggies in there with him. Malcom was in there when they came in, he said they’d been in bad shape. They’ve been there for days and days and days!”

That made Will sad. He still hated Evil Monsters who hurt doggies, even though he knew now that they were just bad people. Most peoples were good (like Master, and their friends’ Masters) but some were bad. He didn’t know what made them want to be so mean to doggies, but he knew that he’d bite them if he had the chance. That wasn’t like Will; he was usually a Good Boy and didn’t even growl at people. He didn’t get in fights with the other dogs, even when Master Mars’ grouchy hounds would come to stay. But he had vivid, highly satisfying dreams about biting Evil Monsters. He wanted to hurt them, to make them suffer, because of all the hurt they’d caused his friends.

“Yay, Percy!” Kayla yipped. “He’s so brave. I like Percy! I’m glad he’s coming back.”

Will liked Percy, too. He _was_ brave—the Portuguese Water Dog would always jump in to fight monsters. In fact, he was in the infirmary because he’d chased a porcupine out of the yard and got a face full of quills for his trouble. He was pretty, too, with nice black fur. But Percy was also a bit stupid. Sometimes the ‘monsters’ he fought were silly, like birds and cars and the vacuum. Still, many dogs didn’t realize these things _weren’t_ monsters and they were very impressed by Percy. It was annoying that he got so much attention. Not that Will was jealous! He didn’t want all of the other dogs following him, sniffing his butt. But sometimes it felt like Master Apollo’s Helpers didn’t get the appreciation they deserved.

 

A few hours later, Percy was back in the yard. He made a beeline to Annabeth, the smart poodle who was one of the daily doggies (Percy was a doggie who came to stay for long periods of time because his master traveled a lot). Annabeth barked with happiness when she saw him, and they were quickly sniffing and licking each other as if they hadn’t seen each other in weeks instead of the few days it had been.

Will was so distracted by their dramatic reunion that he nearly missed the new additions—there were two little black dogs lurking by Percy. They were both puppies too, though one looked even younger than Will. They looked like they might be at least part Doberman, but the younger one seemed _very_ small. Maybe he was a mix? Or a runt? They also looked like they’d met some really bad Evil Monsters before they got to Camp since they had lots of scabs covering up cuts and sores. Someone had even cut off their ears and tails! And Malcom had told Will that the little one’s tail had been infected. He internally growled at the Evil Monster who had done such a bad thing. He knew he’d have a good dream tonight: He’d chase that monster down and bite them _hard._

Will, Kayla, & Austin immediately ran over to welcome the newcomers. The older one was named Bianca. She was very suspicious of everyone and everything, but Will understood why. That was normal and hopefully soon she’d realize how nice and wonderful Master really was. The little one was named Nico, and Will immediately wanted to lick him all over and cuddle with him. He was just so small and seemed to have so many boo-boos. Will wanted to keep him safe. And he smelled _really_ good. But Nico wasn’t interested in Will or his siblings. He only had eyes for Percy: He was watching him run around the yard with awe. Will understood this, too. Percy was older and looked more like a big dog than Will, who at 6 months was still gangly and awkward. And Percy was so pretty and so brave, and he’d been in the infirmary with Nico and so he was the first camp doggie Nico met. That was hard to compete with.

Will’s tail drooped and he slunk away to the big dog house where Chiron spent most of his day. Chiron was also Master Apollo’s dog, but he didn’t feel like a brother because he was so very, very old.  He was more like Will’s great-great uncle. He was part dachshund so he had a long belly and little legs. His back legs didn’t work anymore so Master had made Chiron a little cart for his backend so that he could get around. But Chiron usually stayed in the dog house and slept, sharing the space with another old dog named Dion. Dion was a bulldog and he was very grumpy. He didn’t like puppies and young dogs, and growled if they made too much noise too close to where he was sleeping. Will didn’t like Dion. But he liked Chiron because he’d tell him about the different things he’d done when he was Master’s Helper. Will would listen very carefully so that he’d know what to do in the future—this was how he knew that stings could sometimes be so dangerous.

Keeping his distance from the sleeping Dion, he ducked his head deferentially at the old Helper. Pushing aside his hurt feelings, he asked Chiron about why Evil Monsters would cut off doggies’ tails and ears. Chiron told him all about cropping and docking, leaving Will shocked and appalled. Then Chiron started talking about how some surgeries were good, like spaying and neutering. Will was _even_ more shocked: Master had done that to _him_? And Kayla? And most of the doggies at Camp? But how could it be good to take away body parts!?! Eventually Will learned that ‘fixing’ dogs meant that there wouldn’t be so many doggies without forever homes, but he was still weirded out to know he was missing parts. And he hadn’t noticed! He didn’t even remember the surgery. He decided to trust Chiron and trust Master, and not worry about it. But he also decided he wouldn’t tell his siblings that they were missing bits of themselves. He didn’t want to upset them. Keeping this a secret would be another way to be a Helper and Will liked helping.  

 

Will liked helping, but Nico didn’t seem to want his help. Over the next few days, the little Doberman spent his days following Percy and his nights cuddling with his sister. This made Will sad. He really wanted to be friends with the little pup, for reasons he didn’t quite understand. He just knew that his heart hurt when Nico would run away from him, not letting Will talk to him or smell him at all. So Will kept himself busy being a Helper and watched Nico from a distance the same way that Jake would watch other doggies’ dinners: with great longing.

 

He was sad that Nico didn’t want to be his friend, but there were no words for how he felt after the Attack. It was too horrible. They’d all been in the yard; Bianca and Percy were off by themselves digging a hole for some reason. Suddenly, there was a big WHOOSH and a giant eagle had grabbed Bianca in its talons! Although Bianca would one day be a big dog, she was still just a little puppy so it seemed like the eagle would be able to fly away with her! This had never ever happened at the Camp before and no one knew what to do other than run around barking frantically. Percy tried to attack the eagle but it flapped its wings and snapped its sharp beak and fended him off. Master came running, waving a baseball bat at the giant bird but they were far away from the house and the eagle was already taking off by the time Master got there.

Nico had been napping in the shade of a tree when the commotion started so he ran up just in time to watch his beloved sister get carried away. She was barking and squirming and whining in pain but the eagle had a good grip on her; they quickly disappeared. Nico was quiet for a moment (as if he were processing what had just happened) but then he started baying and howling. Master knelt and tried to comfort him but Nico just growled and snapped at him. Master took a step back but still tried to speak to the little pup in a soothing voice.

Nico turned to Percy and started savagely barking at him. “This was your fault! Why didn’t you save her? You’re supposed to be this big hero! And why did you make _her_ help you with your stupid hole? I hate you! I hate you! She’s gone and it’s all your fault!” He ran up and bit his leg; Percy was too shocked to react. Nico howled again, his pain and sorrow and grief obvious to everyone. Then he bolted, still barking madly. Will didn’t know where he was going, but too late he realized that there was a gap in the fence that a puppy as small as Nico could fit through. He must have noticed the potential escape route earlier because he headed straight towards it. No one was able to stop him, and quick as a wink he was out of the yard and sprinting towards the nearby wooded area. Master called after him, but Nico didn’t even turn.

Master sank to his knees, overcome with guilt and sadness and shock. Usually Will would run right up to comfort him. But Will couldn’t move, he was paralyzed by his own feelings. He felt such overwhelming empathy towards Nico. What a loss for the little puppy, who had already suffered so much! It was as if his heart was torn out and carried away the same was as Bianca had been. Let Kayla and Austin lick Master’s tears away this time. Will curled into a protective ball and whimpered softly to himself. Inside, he was howling just like Nico had done. He even heard Nico’s howls in the distance, growing fainter as the grieving doggie got further and further away from camp.


	2. Chapter the Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is on his own and in danger of becoming a Bad Dog. Oh no!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all about Nico's miserable adventures, with no Will. This strange little tale won't align perfectly with the stories (because they are dogs and there's only so much I can do) so just hang on for one more chapter.
> 
> Also, there's some talk of animal abuse. I didn't get into nitty-gritty details, but head's up if you're sensitive. Dog-fighting is disgusting and anyone involved in it should suffer horrible fates.

**Prologue by a puppy:** _Unnamed Dog, 4 months_

 

> Please do not hurt me. I am called You Ugly Rat. Mama says that is not my name that is just what Master calls me because he is a Bad Man. Mama calls me Angel. I had 5 littermates, but Master took 3 of them away so it is just me and my sister now. I hope they are safe and that no one is being mean to them anymore. Master is mean. He cut off all our ears and our tails and it hurt so so so much. Since my siblings went away he has been even more mean. He kicks us and hits us and yells at us and sometimes there is no food or water for days and days and days. Mama thinks he is angry because he wanted to make money breeding dogs. Mama came from a breeder so she knows about these things. Master bought her when she was a puppy and he never gave her a name either. He calls her You Stupid Bitch. He is mad at Mama because he wanted her to have all Doberman puppies but she didn’t. My other three siblings have a different papa and they were Full Breeds. But Master kept Mama chained up the backyard and another dog got to her, too. I don’t know what kind of dog my papa was, but me and my sister are Mutts That Aren’t Worth A Damn Thing. My sister is too small and I am even smaller. A man visiting Master said I was a Runt. Mama says that just means I am very small right now. I do not want to be small forever. Mama says I may still be big when I am older.
> 
> I am scared all the time. Master hurts us and yells at us but he also gives us a place to live and lets me stay with Mama. I do not know what he is going to do with me and my sister. He says he cannot sell us and Mama worries that he won’t let her keep us. I do not want to leave Mama. I want us all to stay together, even if it means Master will keep hitting and kicking and yelling. I hate my papa for doing this to us. If I ever meet him I will bite him!

 

 **Part 2** : _Nico, 5 months_

Nico cowered in the crate behind his sister. Nico was his name now, from his new Master. His sister was Bianca now. They were nice names.  Master seemed nice, too, but Nico didn’t know if he was a Good Man. His mother had told him about Good Men—she had met one once when she was a little pup—but he’d never met one before.

His old Master—a mean old man named Zuse—was never nice. The last time Nico saw him, he had just killed Nico’s mother in a fit of rage. Even after Nico and Bianca were fathered by an unknown stray, Master Zuse still didn’t bring her inside or put up a fence. Predictably, Nico’s mother had gotten pregnant again, with no doubt that all her puppies would all be mutts this time. Master Zuse had been livid. There was a loud BANG and then Nico’s mother was gone. Master held some sort of smoking metal stick and he’d kicked both Nico and his sister as hard as he could. They weren’t tied up and they’d gone flying and landed with a painful THUD. He started to come after them but Bianca made Nico run even though he was hurt. They ran and hid and Master Zuse didn’t find them. He’d yelled and yelled and then angrily stomped away.

They hid in the trees and bushes near Master’s house and stole food from different trashcans. Then a strange woman had grabbed them both and put them in a box. She put the box in her car (Nico had never been in a car before and had been terrified) and delivered them to their new Master.

That was a few days ago. Master had done many things to make Nico and Bianca feel better. He made them take medicine and gave them baths and gave them plenty to eat. They hurt less and stopped bleeding. Now Master wanted to check the bandage he’d put on the stub where Nico’s tail had used to be. Nico had been licking it, which was apparently Not Good.

“It’s OK, Nico,” Master said in a soft, sweet voice. “I’m not going to hurt you. I’m not going to let anyone hurt you. Come here, little buddy. Let me take a look at that wound.”

Although Master seemed safe, Nico hesitated. No person had ever been kind to him or Bianca. No one had ever made them feel better. He wanted Master to be safe, to be a Good Man, but he worried that he was seeing what he wanted to see, not what was actually there. Being on the streets had taught Nico that it was better to be suspicious and cautious.

After some more gentle requests, Master Apollo chuckled and sighed. “OK, I’ll try again later! Don’t lick those stiches, Nico!” He tried to scratch Bianca on the head, but she too shied away. His smile faded a bit and he clucked his tongue sympathetically. “You poor things. What happened to you out there?” He tossed them two more treats and left the room.

There was an excited bark from a nearby crate that Nico hadn’t realized it was occupied. “Master Apollo is Good! He’s Good and he’s Nice and he’s Safe! You can trust him!” Nico peered around his sister to see who was speaking. It was a big dog with the most beautiful curly black fur he’d ever seen. He had some sort of bandage on his face, but it didn’t hurt his looks. Instead, he looked…dashing. Nico’s little heart fluttered.

Too shy to say anything, he nudged Bianca to let her know she should take the lead. His sister gave him a reassuring lick, then addressed the stranger. “Why should we believe you? Who are you?”

“I’m Percy! I’m a Good Boy! Master also calls me You Lovable Idiot! I love Master. Master Apollo isn’t my Master but he watches me when my Master is away which is a lot. I’m here a lot! I like it here. My friends are all here. We can be friends, too!” He paused to wag his tail happily at Nico and Bianca, who were both charmed despite themselves. “Master Apollo takes care of doggies when they are sick or hurt. He took care of me when the pork-pine monster stuck a bunch of pointy things in my face! It hurt a lot but now it’s better! You should let Master Apollo take care of you, too!”

Bianca asked more questions about the pork-pine monster and Nico was dazzled by Percy’s bravery. He then regaled them tales of his other battles with his nemeses, the Feather Monsters. They kept coming back but Percy would chase them off each time since he didn’t want to share his pond with them. He liked his pond. He liked swimming. He liked Camp Half-Breed. He liked grass. He liked his friends. He liked biscuits. Percy seemed to like a lot of things, except for monsters.  

He’d drawn Nico and Bianca out of their shells so much that the next time Master Apollo popped his head in, the siblings were more cooperative and accepted pats and scratches. It felt nice, _really_ nice. Nice enough to eventually inspire him to let his defenses down a bit more and speak directly to Percy and let Master cuddle him.

By the time they were sprung from the infirmary, Nico was half in love with Percy and Master both. They were open, excited, and affectionate, traits entirely novel to Nico.  During his brief stay at Camp, he didn’t really get to know any of the other dogs; he simply didn’t have the capacity. Bianca, Percy, and Master were all he could handle and they quickly became his entire world.  This made losing Bianca due to Percy’s and Master’s (in)action such an exceptionally lethal blow. In an instant, he’d lost everyone he loved: His love for Bianca turned to overwhelming grief and his love for Percy and Master turned to a deep, seething hate.

That hate kept Nico going as he ran from Camp, through woods, neighborhoods, and fields. Although he was on his own, he did better living on the streets than he had with Bianca. His mind was so addled with rage that he turned nearly feral and lost any lingering skittishness he’d had from his time as a puppy. He avoided other dogs, not out of fear but out of loathing. He knew already he couldn’t trust them, couldn’t rely on them. He didn’t want them to get close. He was safer on his own. He couldn’t get hurt again, he _wouldn’t_ get hurt again.

 **Part 3:**   _Nico, 7 months_

The stray dog that Minos King caught rooting through his trash was small, savage, and _mean._ He chuckled as he held the little animal by the nape of the neck—growling, teeth snapping—and examined the tag around his neck. “Nico, eh? I don’t know. You don’t seem like a ‘Nico’ to me. You seem more like a ‘Demon.’ How do you like that, You Little Demon?” He ripped off the ID tag, avoiding Nico’s sharp teeth. “I think I’ll keep you. You’re small, but you’re half-trained already. And people will underestimate you because of your size.”

Master Minos was not nice like Master Apollo, but that was OK. Master Minos made Nico _tough._ He made him a fighter, someone who could avenge his sister and his mother. Master hurt Nico as part of his training, but he’d tell Nico why: “This is for your own good, Demon. This’ll toughen you up. No one’s going to be able to hurt you after this, Little Demon.” And knowing that urged Nico on, made him try harder. He’d picture Master Zuse face as he tore through leather and wooden toys. He’d picture Percy as he wrestled other dogs. He kept Master Apollo in mind as he fought to access and then protect the food and water bowl from the other trainees.

Nico wasn’t sure how long he’d been with Master Minos, but he’d grown. He was still smaller than most, but he didn’t mind. When he practiced fighting with bigger dogs, he maneuvered more sharply than they could and was able to nip them in places they couldn’t protect. Of course, he’d received his fair share of nips and scratches too but what were a few more scars? He’d earned them, fighting like a Little Demon. Master Minos was proud of him, and that felt good. He felt strong and powerful, and that felt even better.

It was hard sometimes, becoming strong. Eventually, part of his training meant that he got locked up in an old barn for days and days with no food. Master kicked him when he ran up whimpering, begging for something to eat. “There’s plenty of food in here, Stupid, you just have to find it yourself! You’re a damn hunter! Act like it!” Nico knew what Master meant: the barn was full of rats and he was supposed to kill them and eat them. He just didn’t want to kill them; he’d never killed anything. But he was so hungry. And when he’d try sleeping at night, they’d attack _him_ and he’d have to run away or to defend himself. Master had kicked him when he’d seen all the bite marks on Nico one morning. “Kill or be killed, Demon. If they eat you, then you deserve it you cowardly piece of trash.”

After four days, Nico caved. Killing was gruesome, but he was good at it. It spoke to something deep and instinctual. He killed every rat he found, not just the ones he needed to eat. They’d attacked him, after all. They deserved it. Master had been so very proud. “I _knew_ you were a savage beast, Demon. Good boy.”

The next level of training had been worse, so much worse. Master took him to a different place, somewhere where there were lots of other men. They were loud and smelly and they laughed at Nico. They shoved him with their boots and jeered when he’d growled. Then they threw him into a pit. There was another little dog down there and they started fighting. This wasn’t new, although the other dog bit harder than Nico was used to. Still, Nico won the fight, laming the other dog. But Master didn’t take him out of the pit. He just poked him with a long, pointy stick and yelled “Finish him! Kill him, You Little Demon! Show ‘em what a beast you are!” Nico yelped and growled but didn’t kill the other dog; he felt bad enough about hurting his leg. Eventually Master and his friends got bored and fished them both out of the pit.

Master punished Nico before throwing him into his crate for the night. “You’re useless, Demon. Maybe I wasted my time with you. You better do better or I’ll find another use for you.”

It was obvious that Master Minos was a Bad Man. Worse even than Master Zuse, maybe. Nico had promised himself that he’d never have a Bad Man as a master again, and he had not intention of breaking that promise. He’d looked for a way out his first week with Master Minos, just in case. And two days later, Nico took advantage of that exit route and fled.

 **Part 4:** _Nico, 1 year_

On his own again, Nico didn’t even know who he was. He was Demon, the savage killer. He was You Ugly Rat, useless and vulnerable. He was Angel, beloved pup. And he was Nico, happy and safe. Yet he was none of these dogs anymore; they were the past. His ghosts. Well. He’d conquered those ghosts, hadn’t he? He was the Ghost King. There. That’s what he’d call himself. He’d name himself, who needed a master? Masters only let him down. Friends only let him down. Safer to have neither.

So once again Nico (Ghost King) lived on the streets. He didn’t avoid other dogs this time nor did he seek them out. He fought when necessary—to defend himself, to protect weaker dogs—but he didn’t hurt more than needed. He didn’t let any people try to ‘rescue’ him and took no charity. It was lonely, but necessary. He’d been hurt so many times in his short life, he didn’t think he could stand to be hurt again.

Time passed, as did distance. He had no sense of where he was or where he had been and it didn’t matter. Until one day, when his travels took him to an isolated cabin right on a big pond. Exploring the compost heap, he was shocked to hear a familiar bark.

“NICO! NICO!” Percy slammed into him, pinning him to the ground and sniffing him all over, his tail joyously wagging.

“Percy?!” Nico quickly found his way to his feet and took a defensive stance. He growled and snarled at the bigger dog, who looked at him with hurt confusion.

“Nico? What’s wrong? Are you OK? Why are you growling? We’re friends!”

“We’re _not_ friends, Percy! I hate you!” This was what he’d trained for, he was ready. “And now I’m going to hurt you just like you hurt me!” He lunged at the bigger dog, scratching him deeply. Percy yelped and backed off.

“Nico, no! Nico I’m your friend! I’m Percy!” Percy wasn’t fighting back, either because he didn’t know how or because he was worried about hurting the much-smaller dog. But Nico paid no notice and doubled-down on his offensive.

“Stop calling me Nico! I’m not Nico anymore! Nico had a sister and a nice master. I have nobody! I’m all alone! I’m always alone! _And it’s your fault_!” This time, he sunk his teeth into Percy’s leg, making the big dog whimper.

Percy stared at Nico for a moment and must have seen something savage in his eyes. Because he turned and ran and leapt into the pond. He was an excellent swimmer; Nico was not.

Nico ran along the shore, snarling and barking hysterically. “Coward! Fight me! _Fight me_!” Percy just swam further into the water. Nico saw that there was a wooden raft floating in the middle of the pond, and Percy pulled himself onto it. He sat there quietly for a while, watching Nico and licking his wound. Finally, he spoke. Although he was far, his bark traveled.

“I’m sorry about Bianca, Nico. But it was not my fault! She’s the one who wanted to dig the hole. She was burying something for you, something for you to dig up and play with. It was going to be a fun game! Nobody could know that a great big Hawk Monster would come and grab her. And it was so big! It was too big for me to fight but I tried! It was too big for Master Apollo to fight but he tried! It’s not fair and it’s sad and it’s awful but it’s nobody’s fault. Well, except for the Hawk Monster. It’s her fault. I’m sorry, but it’s not my fault.”

Nico shook his head and ran in a circle, barking wildly. His head was a mess. He had never imagined he’d find Percy, and he did. He’d fought Percy and hurt Percy like he always wanted but now he couldn’t anymore. And Percy was talking to him and confusing him. His rage had been his constant friend for so long and now when he needed it, it was fading.

Exhausted, he collapsed and curled into a whimpering ball. He heard a SPLASH and a few minutes later Percy was licking him.

“Nico where have you been? We’ve missed you! We worry about you! What have you been doing? How did you get those scars? Where did you learn to fight? You hurt me! Are you a Bad Dog now? I don’t think Bianca would like it if you’re a Bad Dog do you?”

Nico ignored all of Percy’s questions but he also didn’t try to fight him. He let the big dog lick and nuzzle him until he stopped whimpering. He sat up and howled sadly. Was Ghost King a Bad Dog? He’d hurt Percy! He quickly started licking Percy’s scratch and bite, apologizing all the while.

“I’m sorry Percy! I hurt you! I was so mad at you and I thought I wanted to hurt you but now that I did it feels bad. It feels like I’m a Bad Dog. I don’t want to be a Bad Dog! This is a bad bite, you should get Master Apollo to look at it. I’m so sorry!”

Percy gave him an affectionate lick to the face. “It’s OK, Nico! I’ve had worse! But are _you_ OK?”

“No. I’m not OK. I’m confused and sad and I don’t know what to do. I don’t have my family and I don’t have a master. Everything is terrible.”

“Stay here! When Master gets home, he’ll call Master Apollo and we’ll go to Camp Half-Breed where our friends are! Master Apollo can be your master again! He can make us feel better! Will can make us feel better, too! He’s our friend! Friends are good! Camp is good!”

But Nico shook off Percy’s ministrations. He didn’t deserve to go back to Camp. He was a Bad Dog, and camp and Master Apollo and Percy and friends were for Good Boys. He’d never really been a Good Boy and he probably never would be. With one final sad howl, he ran away from Percy.

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: Eagles don't really carry off pets. Neither do hawks. Be kind to birds of prey. But I needed a villain, and it's not like the rest of the story is plausible anyway.  
> In case it wasn't clear, Camp Half Breed is a hybrid doggie day-care/kennel/shelter/clinic. Basically, Apollo is crazy about dogs. In my head, he even lives in an apartment above the clinic so he's never away from his beloved pets.


End file.
